


miSkate

by Control_Room



Series: Everyone (or almost everyone) Is Saved [8]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Fluff, Gentle, Ice Skating, Love, M/M, So we meet again, Sweet, Tooth Rotting Fluff, a touch of sad, aaaaaahhhh ;;;;;, interdimensional, just a pinch i swear, just a touch, so so soft, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: Repetition can be nice.





	miSkate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Halfus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ice Trip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297885) by [Control_Room](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room). 



> You don't have to have read Ice Trip before this but they're both super sweet and I've inspired myself which is not uncommon and im crying peace out
> 
> ( _slaps roof of fic_ ) this baby can hold so much fluff

“Let’s do that again,” Johan said out of the blue one day, his eyes dreamy and distant, clearly reminiscing on a past event. Magenta blinked, tightening his hold on the other’s hand.

 

“What?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“You said we should do something again,” Magenta clarified. Johan paused a moment and let himself a small smile. “What were you thinking about?”

 

“Dancing on knives,” Johan chuckled, leaning his head on Magenta’s shoulder. A smile slowly crept over the other’s face, and soon they both had matching soft grins. “You know.”

 

“Mmm.” Magenta thought about it a moment, and then smiled a bit wider. “Why not?”

 

“I didn’t…,” Johan stopped himself, wondering why in the world he was about to argue with his own suggestion, and hid his face in the crook of Magenta’s neck to hide the blush creeping up his cheeks. “If you want to….”

 

“Yeah,” Magenta hummed, wrapping his free arm around Johan’s shoulders. “I think it’s a fun idea. Let’s go do that again.”

 

In Johan’s dimension, though the upcoming summer had melted all the snow and ice, the coded man easily froze over the same lake they had been on before, ice streaming where he walked, covering the radius and the ice flowing up from the perimeter to meet him. Then, skates materializing where he stood, he slid back to Magenta, proffering his hand for him to take, and gliding backward with him onto the solid liquid.

 

“Just don’t knock us over this time,” Johan teased.

 

“I won’t,” Magenta lied through his teeth.

 

This time Magenta was steadier, holding Johan’s hands only for the sake of holding them. Johan grinned at him as they twisted and turned, hearts and stars glancing up from the surface they danced on. Magenta let out a small giggle when Johan lifted him with a spin.

 

Johan laughed when Magenta attempted a clumsy dip, instead of dipping Johan, he ended up nearly falling over, and then found his back pressed tight to Johan’s chest, the man’s laughter vibrating onto him, his heartbeat so wonderful and present. Magenta sighed and relaxed against him, letting him guide them smoothly over the ice. He let his eyes close.

 

He trusted Johan.

 

Small kisses pressed to the back of his head made him smile. 

 

Johan always did so much for him.

 

The sun gently kissed his face, and he just allowed himself to breathe, hands intertwined with Johan’s, and he felt safe.

 

Because of him.

 

His smile slowly faded.

 

What did he ever do back?

 

Nothing.

 

He stiffened, and Johan seemed to, no, not seemed, he felt it. His careful, loving, always loving, hands, turned Magenta to face him.

 

“Maggie? Is something wrong…?” he studied the other’s soured face. Magenta turned his face away. Johan took the opportunity to kiss his temple. “Hey, it’s okay… if you don’t want to talk about what’s bothering you, we don’t have to. Do you want to stop skating?”

 

“No, I want to keep doing this,” he muttered, managing to give him a weak smile. Johan smiled back gently, pulling him to his chest, swaying with him on the frozen lake. Millions of words raced through Magenta’s head, and he could not put three together to say. Instead, he pressed his head to Johan’s chest, feeling and hearing his heartbeat through his shirt and pin. His eyes drifted shut once more, soaking up the… closure. That was what all of this was, right? Just a long winded goodbye. Magenta squeezed his eyes shut and wrapped his arms around Johan. Just to be closer. An idea swimmed into his thoughts. He entertained it for a moment, before a sly grin turned his mouth up. Nuzzling against his chest, he pulled back after a moment. Johan quirked an eyebrow and smiled back, with a puzzled look in his eyes.

 

“What are you planning, cariño?” Johan asked him. Magenta only grinned wider, one arm going over and taking one of Johan’s hands, the other remaining behind his back, but adjusting from a hug to merely being wrapped around, the end placement of their positions ready for a dance. A blush flew over Johan’s cheeks faster than an eagle in flight. “Oh…!”

 

“I’ve got this,” Magenta assured him with a dazzling grin, leaving Johan’s heart aflutter, even though they both knew that Magenta did not have this. Magenta set them off at a brisk pace, launching them around the ice, making Johan shriek with laughter from the sudden start. Spinning and dipping him, relying on momentum to keep them on their feet, Magenta danced with him, keeping him on his toes with quick maneuvers and sharp motions. Yet, somehow, Johan always was on pace with him, or even two steps ahead, grinning, red faced, laughing Johan. Magenta’s grin grew even more. For his plan to work he would have to outwit the taller but younger of the two, or, the method that suited him better, trick him. 

 

Magenta feinted a fall, waiting for Johan to launch himself to catch him, and then he straightened himself swiftly, catching Johan’s hands as he dashed by, effectively knocking him over. 

 

Magenta smiled at him as the ground approached.

 

Johan smiled back, the smile of recognizing a gesture, the smile of love and incredulous-

 

Thud.

 

Johan felt the wind being knocked out of him as Magenta pushed him onto the ice beneath him, but he could not feel happier. He let out a quiet huff of a laugh as soon as he managed to get air back into his system.

 

Johan grinned stupidly at Magenta, Magenta with the same expression.

 

However, instead of frantically searching for something to say, this time Magenta used their closeness to press his lips to Johan’s.

 

Johan let out a noise of quiet surprise, then a hum of happiness and appreciation. One of his hands slipped into Magenta’s hair, playing with it and giggling as Magenta’s mustache tickled his lip, Magenta giggling back from the vibrations, a positive feedback loop for them both.

 

When Magenta pulled away from Johan’s lips, the man was quite literally tickled pink, smiling softly with little laughs, looking at him with eyes squinting from joy, inhaling deeply, each breathe coming out a laugh. Magenta felt his heart melt (metaphorically, it was a metaphor, for hell’s sake, don’t _ die _ on him literally, literally) and he sighed a bit before leaning down to him with a devilish grin, stealing Johan’s breath away yet again with a swift peck on his nose.

 

“Let’s do that again,” he told him with a grin, and before Johan could cheekily ask ‘do what’, he kissed him.


End file.
